Illness and Ignorance
by Varishi
Summary: When Robin gets ill on a mission in Siberia, where the locals aren't exactly friendly, the Bio-ship is broken and there is no way to contact home: how will the team get Robin better? Now they really wish they had paid more attention in those first aid courses. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, I'm back with another story. I'm so happy with the response to my last one so thank you so much for that! I closed the poll for the next story earlier today and 50% of you voted for this one. So here is the first chapter, this one is pretty much just a warm-up that's setting things up for what'll happen later on.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story!**_

_**Varishi x**_

Dick pried his eyes open, but he wished more than anything that he could just close them again and sleep for another year or two. Honestly, this had been building up for a few days; he knew perfectly well that he would get sick soon enough. It had only been five days since the cave at Happy Harbour had been attacked by Red Tornado's 'relations', and since then Bruce had only given him one full day to recover from both the physical and mental effects of that break-in. Even after that full day, Dick was still exhausted – he _had_ almost drowned after all – and Bruce still made him patrol every night. So really, it made sense that he wasn't exactly feeling the aster that morning.

Still, last night's patrol had seemed _especially_ long. Somehow, the criminals of Gotham must have sensed that the Boy Wonder wasn't feeling so wonderful and decided to commit more crimes than usual. Batman and Robin had been on the move non-stop, one crime-foiling after another: and it had dragged on and on something chronic. So naturally Dick had originally had every intention of sleeping in until at least ten 'o 'clock in the morning. But of course, things just weren't going his way recently and Batman had sent him a signal at six 'o 'clock sharp to meet at the cave in Happy Harbour to be assigned a new mission.

As he climbed out of bed, Dick grumbled something about a 'stupid double life' and got himself changed into his uniform. Of course, it was only when he had risen from his bed that he had realised how feverish he felt and he had stumbled forward after feeling an unusually strong pressure in his head which made him feel as though his brain had been replaced with a large, heavy jagged rock instead. Robin grabbed his head and gritted his head against the pain, but after seeing that it clearly wasn't going to die down by staying still for a moment or two, he decided that he'd better just shake it off and make his way to Happy Harbour.

As Master Dick was making his way downstairs in his Robin uniform, Alfred could see so clearly that he was out of sorts. He was clinging to the banister with his right hand as though if he let go he would fall the rest of the way down the stairs; although Alfred could see that it was an actual possibility. On top of that, his face was drawn, pale, and it looked completely out of place on his face. After seeing a rare stumble in Robin's step, Alfred walked up the steps to meet Robin in the middle and steady him gently, "Master Dick, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine, Alfred. I'm fine, I'm just on my way to zeta to Happy Harbour," Robin responded to the worried butler. He wavered in Alfred's grip and that made the butler certain that something wasn't right, but Robin quickly covered up his mistake by telling Alfred that he had only gotten out of bed ten minutes ago and obviously his balance hadn't woken up yet. That was a lie if ever Alfred had heard one. The acrobat's balance was impeccable, even if he had to wake suddenly, the balance was always intact. Alfred frowned at Robin critically, but the boy was determined – just like Bruce – and just stared him down until he sighed and let go of him. As soon as the hold was broken, Robin quickened his speed and started down the stairs again, "Thanks for asking Alfred, but really I'm fine!"

"You really don't look well, Master Richard," Alfred responded, certain that if he only lifted that blasted mask off of Richard's face the boy underneath would look just as ill as his body language implied. He just wanted the child to know that he still wasn't happy with letting him go, but trying to keep Robin still was almost like trying to keep the ocean still. Robin hadn't stopped moving since Alfred had let him go and now he was just about to disappear into the Bat-cave, so in a last effort Alfred protested after him, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Take it easy at least!"

Robin's laughter was heard followed by another statement of his 'obvious' well-being. Alfred supposed that if Robin was really feeling _that_ bad then he would surely be sensible enough to stay in bed and recover. Then again, if Robin was looking up to such a role model as Bruce, then maybe he _wouldn't_ be sensible enough. After all, Bruce was constantly working through a whole host of injuries. Alfred decided that maybe instead of worrying, he would go and warn Bruce of his ward's ill health.

As soon as he had left the mansion and arrived at that phone booth which would transport him to Happy Harbour, Robin took a time out and sat down on the ground where he could catch his breath. _Why would I even need to catch my breath?_ Robin asked himself, _I'm going to have to keep this quiet aren't I? I can't let the team down._ With that final thought in his head, Robin dragged himself to his feet and rubbed his temple again at the headache that didn't seem to be going anywhere. He was beginning to feel nauseous too, and that couldn't mean anything good. Still, for whatever reason, Batman needed his help with something and what kind of hero would he be if he took a sick day?

With an effort, Robin opened the door to the phone booth and took a deep shuddering breath before he typed in the code that would take him to Happy Harbour. On the way over, although it took mere seconds, Robin reminded himself that he couldn't let anyone know that he was feeling sick. None of his team ever got sick, not even the other human. Not only did he want to do whatever it was that Batman wanted him and his team to do, but he sure as hell didn't want the Team thinking that he was weak and needed looking after. So as he materialised in the cave at Happy Harbour, Robin made an extra effort to stand with his usual confidence and to hide the fact that any and all noise was disturbing his head that day.

Robin's team and Batman were stood in front of the large screen in the space that Batman usually used to assign missions. That was when Robin knew that this mission had to be important, Batman rarely came to the Cave in person to assign missions; he usually just sent a transmission. That meant that the mission the Team were going on was one of real importance. Robin swallowed, now he was glad that he hadn't taken a sick day. If the mission really was _this_ important, then the chances were that they would need everyone that they could get.

At his entrance, Batman looked discreetly at Robin his head nodding in the tiniest of movements in greeting. Robin took a moment to wrestle a smile onto his face and then walked quickly over to join his friends. Once stood in the line with the others, Robin gave a short sigh of relief when he realised that none of the others had noticed his feeling sick. But when the acrobat looked at his mentor, he suddenly realised that Batman hadn't missed that slight falter in his smile or the suppressed breathlessness that Robin was fighting. He gave Batman a small shrug, telling him to go ahead. The Team never could understand how Batman and Robin communicated, but they just knew each other perfectly, sometimes that was a blessing and other times a curse. So after their silent exchange, Batman began to speak in his modified voice to give the Team their orders.

"I'll be sending you all to Siberia, but this isn't an internal politics mission," Batman began with a worried glance in Robin's direction, "Actually, I interrupted a signal between police departments that were discussing the disappearance of firearms that were being transported by train through the country. The train was not meant to stop anywhere along the line, it was supposed to completely pass through Siberia and be delivered in Moscow. But on arrival, a few thousand firearms were completely unaccounted for."

"I don't understand. This isn't usually our kind of mission, don't we usually engage villains that people can't care of themselves? This sounds like a theft that can be handled by the police and maybe the armed forces." Kaldur commented. Connor immediately agreed with him, it was usually only when the theft of firearms got out of hand completely that the League might step in.

"You're right, this isn't _usually_ our business, especially since it didn't even happen in our country," Batman said with a slight annoyance in his voice at being interrupted that only Robin detected. Robin cringed when Batman's gaze fell upon him again, the Boy Wonder could almost feel Batman searching him for injuries or trying to diagnose him by observation. Batman reorganised his thoughts to the mission and continued, "But this isn't a _normal _theft, Aqualad. What makes this so complicated is that there had been video footage found of the people who allegedly stole the firearms."

"But that's great, right?" Wally jumped in. Batman's face tightened in anger at being interrupted again, but with one glance towards his protégé he saw that Robin was telling him to stay 'whelmed' as he would put it. So instead, Batman listened to what the red head had to say, even though he already knew what he would say and he already knew that he was wrong. Wally waved his hands around as his spoke, "It'll make things easier if we know who did it, we can just track them down and then get them arrested. Then we just get the guns back and everything will be fine!"

"Once again, you're wrong. Just let me finish," Batman said scathingly. He turned to the big monitor and played the footage that he had intercepted. On the screen popped up an image that no one had expected to see, not even Robin. Superman was there, directing a group of men who were carrying all manner of firearms, guns, grenades, you name it. Batman narrowed his eyes at the screen and then turned back to the Team who were each in varying levels of shock, "As you know, Superman doesn't steal. So clearly this man cannot be him, the theory so far is that the imposter isn't even a human, or meta-human. Judging by the way it moves, the most popular vote is on android: including my own."

M'Gann in particular felt a wave of horror run through her system. It was not long ago that the entire team had been attacked by two androids in their own home; she and Kaldur had been surrounded by a ring of fire and had been closer to death than ever she hoped to be again. So the idea that the Team was going to be in pursuit of androids was an unwelcome one but then again if they were slandering Superman's good name then perhaps it would be worthwhile. M'Gann checked the faces of her other teammates, they all seemed to be in similar mental states. All of them apart from Robin and Connor, but that made sense. Connor didn't worry about these things, and Robin never seemed to be worried at all no matter the opponent. It seemed that M'Gann hadn't noticed at all that Robin was swaying back and forth throughout the whole briefing so far. He was feeling lightheaded from being on his feet so long – another completely out of character affliction.

"I did watch through that short piece of video evidence a few times before I came to the conclusion that there is no doubt; that is definitely an android. I just don't know where it came from or why it was procuring firearms in the first place. This will be where you come in," Batman said firmly, "Under no circumstances are you to engage this android. Considering your recent encounter with androids it is clear that you need training in that field before you engage them. So for now, even if the android attacks, you retreat. Clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Batman felt a small weight lift off of his shoulders at that reassurance before he continued, "All I want from you is where the android is next headed and what the plan may be. From there, you are to bring that information to me and the League will step in. Before you leave, I'll need you each to remove any telecommunications equipment that you may have on your person. I am ordering a strict radio silence for this mission because of the enemy that you may come into close proximity with. If you can help it, they cannot know that you were there. We will expect you back in three to four days, good luck." Batman finished.

Clear on their orders, everyone got rid of their communicators and electronics before they began to head off to the landing bay where the Bio-ship would be waiting for them. Robin was following sluggishly behind them until Batman called out softly to him, "Robin? A word?" He had been waiting for this, the acrobat knew that Batman had noticed his constant wavering throughout the whole briefing and knew that Batman would want an explanation. But it wasn't only Robin's strange behaviour throughout his orders that had tipped Batman off to his being unwell, he had gotten a message from Alfred earlier saying that he too had noticed that Robin was feeling 'out of sorts' that morning.

"Are you sick?" Batman asked him bluntly. Robin shook his head and Batman couldn't hold back the small smile that broke onto his lips. Robin was just as stubborn as he was when he was sick. Batman grabbed both of Robin's shoulders and looked into his masked eyes, bringing his face down to Robin's level, "If you aren't feeling well, you don't have to go on this mission. Nobody will think any less of you." He assured in a fatherly voice. Batman knew that Robin would insist on going, and he wouldn't be able to stop him. But he also knew that every moment that Robin was away without any way to contact home, Batman was going to be on edge the whole time.

"Batman, I feel well enough to go, this is nothing. Anyway," Robin added with a cheeky smile at his mentor, "without their access to technology and stuff they're probably going to need the only one on the Team who is actually _good_ at being stealthy. Trust me, I'll be okay. See you in a few days."

With that, Robin walked off after his teammates to meet them in the Bio-ship. He would just get this mission over and done with as quickly as he possibly could and then he could go home and recover from whatever it was that was making him feel so low. He would have asked, _what's the worst that could happen?_ But who in their right mind would want to tempt fate _that_ far?

_**There, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'll have the next one up soon!**_

_**Don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**Thanks, Varishi x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! Christmas is the reason I haven't uploaded sooner, but I should get back on schedule now. Sorry for the delay, I hope you all have had great holidays, please enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed!**_

_**The Agent Of Fire:**__** Thanks, and I agree. I don't really think that the Team would need to learn to fight androids either, but I think that Batman would think so. I was trying to think what a character like Batman would think about the whole 'Homefront' situation, and I think he would try and make everything better with more training! Well, makes sense to me anyway! Thanks for the review :D**_

_**KaliAnn:**__** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**_

_**SuperOtakuOfAwesome: **__**Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it! Here's Chapter 2 and I hope you like this one too! :D Thanks for the review!**_

_**Yuu101cutie:**__** Hello again! You reviewed one of my other stories, didn't you? Hahah, well yeah I think it kind of sucks how Batman and Robin always work so hard. But it's just in their characters, you know? Anyway, I won't spoil this chapter for you, just enjoy it. As for why Batman didn't check him over, he probably did. But things like Robin's ordeal are definitely more suited for a professional examination. I mean, he may be the Batman, but even he couldn't out-diagnose a doctor! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy :D**_

_**FuzzyBee013:**__** Hah, your name rhymes. It made me happy. Anyway, thanks! I can't even say that I looked at the stories that were out there on this topic, I just write whatever idea comes into my head and hope that other people enjoy it! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like this one and the others to come! Thanks for the review :D**_

_**On to the story!**_

Inside the Bio-ship, the Team paid Robin little attention as he joined them. It wasn't uncommon for Batman to want to speak with his protégé before he sent him off on a mission abroad; especially a mission that was as important as this one seemed to be. So without being bothered by unwanted questions, an already exhausted Robin relaxed completely into his chair for once and just enjoyed the period of rest before the real work of the mission had to begin. It wasn't long before Robin felt his head become heavy with a kind of fatigue that could only be associated with whatever illness he was afflicted with.

Connor's eyes darted to the Team's youngest member when he started in his seat about ten minutes after take-off. After the flinch, Robin settled back into his chair again as though hoping that no one had noticed. Had Robin almost fallen asleep just then? That was really not at all like him; in fact it was rare that Robin ever looked tired at all. Scratch that, never did Robin ever let his guard down around anyone but Batman. Wally was his best friend and yet the youngest member of the Team was still vigilant around him too. Connor decided that since neither Robin nor anyone else had brought it up, he would let the strange action drop. After all, falling asleep wasn't a crime.

For the whole journey, both Kaldur and Connor were keeping a watchful eye on Robin: not once did the ninja speak or even move. It was unusual; Robin would always contribute s_omething_ to a conversation, even if it was just a chiding joke at Wally's expense. But there was nothing coming from his seat, well, apart from the occasional shuffle. Wally probably would have noticed too, that is, if he wasn't too busy stuffing his face and lightly arguing with Artemis _about_ stuffing his face. Then, M'Gann was busy piloting the Bio-ship, she didn't exactly have the time to spare to break up a petty argument or to keep an eye on a teammate that was acting a little off.

As it happened, M'Gann had to concentrate more than usual on piloting the Bio-ship. For some reason she and the ship were not as mentally in sync as usually they were. It seemed almost as if the ship was frustrated about something, or maybe just tired. Whatever it was, M'Gann knew there something was off about her Bio-ship and she was worried about her. The Martian's thoughts were quickly jerked away when she spotted something not too far off in the distance that said they had arrived at their destination. So, with a forceful mental shove, the Bio-ship moved into camouflage mode and M'Gann warned the others.

"I can see the train line that Batman was talking about. I think we should land soon." M'Gann said calmly. Kaldur gave a sharp, silent nod, his eyes still fixed on Robin. As soon as M'Gann had spoken, Robin had seemingly come to attention and the Team's leader couldn't help but wonder whether he had been overreacting. Perhaps Robin was simply trying to rest and gather up some energy before the mission began, after all from what the Atlantean could understand Gotham was a highly active city in terms of crime. So it was very possible that Robin had already worn himself out whilst carrying out his patrols with Batman.

M'Gann landed her Bio-ship in amongst a copse of fir trees and then opened the doors whilst setting up a mind-link for the small group of junior heroes to communicate on. Robin got to his feet slowly, cautiously. As everyone else exited the ship, Robin stopped for a moment still wavering on his feet and wiped a hand across his forehead. He was hot, the weather outside was freezing – they were in Siberia so that much was obvious – but he was hot. That was so not right.

Still, what would be the point in travelling all the way here if he wasn't going to follow through with the mission? The answer was simple, there would be no point. So, with this resolve filling his mind, Robin tried hard to push his feet in front of one another so that they could walk. But just the act of walking was suddenly exhaustive and the headache that Robin had gotten earlier was all of a sudden a whole lot worse. The youngest member of the Team walked out to meet his waiting teammates, rubbing absent-mindedly at his throbbing head.

"Are you okay, dude?" Kid Flash demanded over the mind-link. The moment that the speedster had looked at Robin, really looked at him, he had realised that something wasn't right. Robin was pale and from the way his lips were parted slightly, he was out of breath too. Not only that, but once Kid Flash had spoken Robin hadn't even seemed to hear him. Beginning to get worried for his best friend, Wally stepped towards Robin and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, are you with me, Rob?"

"Yeah, yeah I am, sorry about that. Lost in thought I guess." Robin replied, quiet even in his thoughts. He looked up at Kid Flash with a smile that wasn't all there and then suggested that they all got going. In hesitant agreement, Aqualad laid out the plan. They were to get close to the train and attempt to find the Superman-imposter, and once he was located, M'Gann, Artemis and himself were to watch the android for movement whilst Robin, Kid Flash and Connor went to search for any documents or paper work that might suggest where they all were headed next.

As soon as the plan was clear in everyone's minds, the junior heroes set off stealthily in search of information towards the stopped train. Even as they ran towards the train, Robin could feel Kid Flash's gaze on his back. So instead of trying to deny that he was ill; Robin wiped the sweat from his face again, winced against his headache which was rapidly turning into a migraine and turned to his friend stating, "I'll manage."

The Team arrived at the train's side and began to slowly make their way around the other side of the train before freezing where they were at the sound of voices. _Familiar_ voices. It had to be the Superman-imposter; it had to be the android! Given that their last encounter with androids had led to the six of them lying unconscious on the Cave floor, the Team wasn't exactly bursting to get in a fight with a machine again anytime soon. Either way, even if they had wanted to fight, Batman had issued strict orders _not_ to engage the androids.

"We'll split them in two; one half of the grenade shipment goes to Krasnoyarsk and the other to Tomsk." Superman's voice was the one that had spoken, and yet the Team knew that it wasn't him. But still, this was exactly the kind of information that the Team had been looking for. Aqualad took out a notepad and pencil and jotted the new information down; in the mean time Robin was thanking fate for making his mission easy for once. The acrobat had been focusing on the android's words just in case Aqualad happened to miss any important information as times and dates were set, but then something strange happened. Robin's headache intensified, and with that his vision became hazy.

Robin's head seemed to build up in pressure until it became too painful to stand and he had to clutch his head in agony. The others looked up sharply at the sudden movement from Robin, it was only then that Aqualad realised that he had obviously been right on the Bio-ship – Robin really _was_ out of sorts. The young Bat couldn't help himself, the pain in his head had reached a standard that he couldn't bear and as he looked around at the others he could barely see them, they were just blurs now. He couldn't leave now, the imposter was basically _giving away_ his plans, he had to stick it out and gather the information they needed. _Then_ they could leave.

Unfortunately it didn't seem to be up to Robin, because the boy began to shake, his knees gave out from underneath him and his eyes closed behind his mask. Kid Flash quickly but quietly rushed to Robin's side not only to reduce the damage to Robin, but also to make sure he didn't make a sound. He cushioned Robin's fall, a cold panic rising in his stomach as he saw how little the kid was moving, and then looked to Aqualad for further guidance. Aqualad held both of his hands up in a 'don't move' signal before looking towards where the voice was just moments ago.

"Did you hear that? There's something back there." The imposter's voice suddenly came out of the silence. Realising that the android had heard the tiny noise that Robin had made as he fell, the Team looked at each other in worry. Aqualad realised that he had to make a decision, this was probably the only time that they had to collect the crucial information that Batman and the senior heroes needed before the train left again for Moscow, but then there was Robin and the fact that 'Superman' was about to search the train for intruders by the sound of what he had said. The leader saw the obvious and told his Team over mind-link to retreat to the Bio-ship and they would re-think the situation from there.

After nodding obediently, Kid Flash picked Robin up so that he was giving him a piggy-back and then started to make his way as quickly as he could towards the Bio-ship making as little sound as possible. Robin's breathing was enough cause for concern for Kid Flash, the acrobat's face was leaning on the speedster's shoulder and that meant that he could clearly hear the irregularity of the breaths coming from his friend. On orders from Aqualad, M'Gann camouflaged herself and waited behind her Team, keeping a look-out for the imposter and anybody who might follow them.

"What're you – What're you doing?" Robin whispered in a voice that was barely audible and filled with pain. Still the voice, no matter how strained, was a blessing to hear. The speedster had originally thought that Robin had fallen unconscious, but it would seem that was not the case. Kid Flash glanced at the pale face out of the corner of his eye questioningly, wasn't it obvious what he was doing? Robin gathered in some more air before speaking out again, "We need that information, KF."

Kid Flash smiled, of course. It was just like Robin to completely disregard himself for the sake of the mission, he was just like his mentor after all. But that was something that they would eventually have to talk about, as his best friend, Kid Flash couldn't understand why Robin was always so quick to take these life-threatening risks and sacrifice himself for a mission or a random stranger. One day he would sit down with his friend and talk about it with him. But today was not that day; he had to find out what had happened to Robin so that he could fix it, "If we completed the mission and left you in this state, Batman would kill us. That's a given. But if we got a _bit_ of information for him and helped you, then Batman _might_ let us live." Robin didn't seem to think it worth replying.

Once inside the safety of the Bio-ship, Kid Flash laid Robin down on the floor and stepped back, feeling that same cold, tight knot of panic in his stomach. Once on solid ground again, Robin tried to sit himself up but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Woozily looking up to investigate, Robin saw Kaldur looking down at him with kind eyes. Aqualad implored, "Please stay where you are, you may fall again."

"I fell?" Robin questioned in a confused voice. Kaldur didn't even get the chance to answer the young acrobat because he had lay back down and grabbed his head again. If anyone had asked, Robin couldn't have described the pain that he was feeling in his head. But it was definitely no longer a mere headache, this had to be what was called a migraine otherwise he wouldn't know what _was_ considered a migraine. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut in pain; he could hear voices echoing in his head. Someone must have been trying to speak to him but the pain in his head seemed to obscure the words from him.

"I don't think he can hear us." Artemis said worriedly. It was just then that M'Gann flew into the Bio-ship and stated that the Superman-imposter was still searching the train and no one had followed the Team from their positions. Shortly after her report, M'Gann flew over to Robin and knelt down next to him. Robin had since stopped moving around, dropped his hands from cradling his head and had instead lay still on the cold floor.

"Is he okay?" M'Gann asked with what could only be described as dread in her voice. When nobody responded to her – mainly because no-one really knew _what _was wrong with Robin, so they couldn't really say if he was alright – she stroked his hair back out of his face and then jumped away from him in shock. After glancing around at the bewildered faces of the Team, M'Gann spoke up, "He's hot! I mean, I knew humans are usually quite warm but this doesn't seem at all right!"

"Let me check, I'm the human here," Artemis stated, trying to keep her head clear – Like Robin had taught her to during the attack of the Reds. Pacing hesitantly towards Robin's unmoving form, the archer couldn't help but remember how completely motionless Robin had looked after he had been drowned. Kneeling next to him, Artemis put her hand across Robin's forehead and allowed her eyes to widen in shock at the temperature. It was definitely a fever, but she didn't know how to deal with this kind of thing. He needed real help, like, hospital help. Hearing Robin moan softly at her cold touch she snapped out of her thoughts and announced her verdict, "He needs a doctor. I think he's got a fever!"

"Right, then we'll fly to the nearest town or village with a doctor!" Aqualad said authoritatively. After placing Robin in his seat, everyone else strapped in and prepared for take-off. As they were lifted into the air and guided to the nearest settlement, the Team couldn't help but listen to the sound of Robin's laboured breathing and feel responsible.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I'll hopefully have Chapter 3 up soon; it may be sooner than usual or later than usual. It depends because holidays are always a little bit unpredictable!**_

_**Do tell me if you spot any spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn't have much time to read through this one :)**_

_**Love, Varishi x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, I have another chapter for you! Yay for that!**_

_**Easter142:**__** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and a Merry Late Christmas to you too! Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

_**KaliAnn:**__** Yeah, I love stories with the original team too. I think that the original team were the best personally! Thanks for your continued support! :D**_

_**BlueJayRobin:**__** Thanks so much Blue! I'm glad you like the story and thanks so much for the support. You're going to be an awesome writer too, I can tell! Can't wait for some more of your story! ;)**_

_**Yuu101cutie:**__** I'm happy that you're curious! See how you like this next chapter ahahaha! Thanks for the continued support :D**_

_**soccernin19:**__** I'm happy that you like it, I hope you enjoy this next chapter too! Thanks for reviewing! :)**_

_**Allypallycally1:**__** Hello hello! I'm glad you like, and agreed. Robin is cute, no question! Hahaha, I'll keep uploading don't you worry! Enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for the review :)**_

_**On to the story!**_

"There!" Kid Flash shouted suddenly, cutting through the silence. The speedster stuck his hand out in front of him and pointed at a reasonably large collection of houses just ahead. The village was barely visible in amongst the snow that was covering everything; they might have missed it had he not pointed it out. But nobody thanked Kid Flash or offered any indication of their being grateful, and for once Kid Flash didn't want the attention. He was too focused on getting Robin the help that he needed. They had been flying for fifteen minutes, but it had seemed like an eternity, and everyone was relieved that somewhere had finally shown up.

As M'Gann landed the Bio-ship in the least turbulent way that she could manage, Connor got up from his seat and paced over to Robin who was slumped in his chair and would have looked as if he were sleeping if his eyes were not open. The Team felt the ship land on solid ground and everyone's seatbelts were released, Robin's included. Luckily, Connor was already in front of him so when he fell out of his chair the Kryptonian was there to lift him back up again. M'Gann made an opening in the Bio-ship and the Team were immediately greeted with a barrage of snow smashing its way inside the ship accompanied by high winds that seemed to bite at their skin.

The cold temperature didn't really bother M'Gann, Connor or Aqualad; they were used to cold environments. But Wally, Artemis and Robin would freeze if they ventured out there: even with the huge coats that Batman had provided them with to deal with the harsh environment in Siberia. Realising that they couldn't all go together as planned, M'Gann hastily closed the opening in the ship and stared wide-eyed at the huge quantity of snow that had accumulated inside her ship in such a short amount of time. Artemis and Wally traded worried glances, but Aqualad – as collected as ever – simply did as Robin would do, he thrust the previous plan aside and quickly formulated a new one that would work just as well.

"It would seem we have no choice but to split up," Aqualad said, his eyes never leaving Robin's small form cradled in Connor's arms. Wally looked alarmed at the words 'split up', when did splitting up ever _actually_ work? It came in useful sometimes, but only when that was the original plan. Hadn't Aqualad ever seen a horror movie? When things are already starting to go wrong, you_ never_ split up because that's how things get even worse! As Wally opened his mouth to voice his concerns, Aqualad silenced him by holding up a hand calmly and continuing, "There is no way I'm letting Robin out in a snow storm in his condition. I'm not certain, but surely it will make him worse."

"How are we going to get him treated then?" Artemis demanded hotly. She had seen Robin drowned only recently and she wasn't willing to come so close to losing him again, he was a valuable member of the Team and a good friend. He helped her to overcome her fears and save her teammates – so she owed him. Just as Artemis spoke her question, M'Gann began to question why taking Robin with them wasn't an option. Then Connor wondered aloud as to why the cold _wasn't_ good for someone who was too hot. After that, Kid Flash saw everyone else talking and didn't see why he shouldn't throw his opinion out there too instead of helping Aqualad to diffuse the mass panic.

"Quiet!" Aqualad bellowed. The Team was instantly silenced, partially in shock. As far as they knew, the Atlantean had never shouted before. Even Aqualad himself seemed astonished at his own voice, like he had never heard it sound like that before. But he didn't regret it, if shouting meant that Robin would receive help faster, then it was worth it. Swallowing his own bewilderment, Aqualad spoke again, "If you would all listen then we can get Robin help faster. Now, it is clear that myself and M'Gann are comfortable in cold conditions. So whilst we go and request help from the nearby village, the rest of you will stay here, watch and care for Robin."

"Just the two of you?" Wally said. The speedster was all for getting Robin help fast, but just the two of them in a hostile area alone? _That_ he was concerned about. The last thing they needed was for the Superman-imposter to have gone to the nearest village too in search of possible saboteurs and capturing M'Gann and Kaldur. Wally shook his head and crossed is arms, this was an argument he wasn't going to lose, "I don't like it Kaldur, what if something happens?"

"I'll go." Connor piped up. Wally dropped his arms to is sides and let his mouth swing wide in shock. The speedster looked him up and down, taking note of his lack of a coat and then squinted one of his eyes in disbelief. He could not be _serious_! Connor glared at Wally and grinded his teeth in frustration before speaking again, "Listen, I might _look_ human but I'm part Kryptonian, the cold doesn't bother me. Anyway, if I go too then there'll be three of us going and that's enough right?"

"Connor's right Wally, three people is a good enough number and they'll all be okay with the cold. Besides, if all of us were to go together, then the locals would probably be a little overwhelmed." Artemis jumped in, smiling at the word 'overwhelmed' because she knew that it would soften Wally up. After all, Robin played around with that word all the time. Wally looked at the archer for a few moments, as though searching her for something, and then nodded in acceptance and straightened up whilst crossing his arms again.

"Alright then, Superboy, Miss Martian, let's go," Aqualad said with a kind of solidarity in his voice. Connor and M'Gann nodded determinedly, M'Gann opened the Bio-ship and the three of them stepped out. Aqualad looked back inside for one last glance at Robin, the kid looked even worse from further away. He gave Wally and Artemis the kind of half-hearted, concerned wave that a father might give his children before leaving them home alone as the opening closed behind the three of them.

Once the Bio-ship was closed, Aqualad took a few steps back in awe. As he lifted a hand to cover his eyes so that the large, hard clumps of snow wouldn't smack him in the face full speed he looked at the strange and worrying sight before him. In the middle of a large barren plain, the snow was an unbroken blanket of white and because of the shallow angle the snow was falling in, one side of the Bio-ship was completely buried in snow. The other side of the ship had protected one area of the ground from further snowfall and left a ditch like patch where the snow should have landed. The Bio-ship was already beginning to look like a part of the landscape.

"We must hurry; if we are too long then we will lose the ship in the snow." Aqualad stated gravely. He almost considered going back into the ship and re-planning again, but what good would that do? Robin had seemed to be getting worse and worse as the time passed and re-planning again would only waste more time. Aqualad signalled for his companions to follow him and he began to trudge through the deep snow, with both the wind and the storm working against him.

M'Gann attempted to fly, but then realised that the wind was much too powerful for her and she was swept a few feet back before having her leg grabbed by Connor who prevented her from being swept up into the clouds. After planting her feet firmly back in the snow, Connor shot M'Gann a sympathetic smile and stated, "Maybe it's better to stay grounded for now." M'Gann replied with a grateful smile and a nod. Then the two of them hurried after Aqualad who was briskly hauling himself through the snow, already tired from the effort.

After five minutes of difficult walking, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian made it to the village and saw that already there were a few curious people standing around. But as soon as those people saw the logos on their uniforms they looked scared and began to run away. Miss Martian held a hand out in front of her in a peace gesture, "Wait!" She called.

The people yelled back in some unknown language and continued to run away. M'Gann cocked her head to the side and allowed her curiosity to be voiced, "What language are they speaking? We can't possibly communicate with them if we can't understand them." Both Connor and Kaldur acknowledged this as the truth, but if the people who they were trying to communicate with were running away from them in the first place then they clearly would have difficulty communicating at all.

"It's Yakut," Connor responded to M'Gann. Both Martian and Atlantean were shocked to see that Connor would even know something like that. But then, reminded of his origins, they saw that it was possible for him to have such knowledge. Connor tried not to get aggravated by the way his friends were looking at him and continued, "The Yakut people are indigenous to the Republic of Sakha. You know, the north east where we are now. I'm aware of this language and its general speakers, but I don't actually speak the language. We're on our own there: I could try Russian, they might understand Russian."

"Look, they're coming back!" M'Gann said, pointing excitedly to where some people were emerging from a nearby house. In the lead was a big, important looking man carrying a large shotgun. It quickly became apparent to Kaldur that he and his companions were far from welcome, the expression on the man's face was one meaning business. There were five flanking his sides, three other men and two women. All of which did not look at all happy to see them. Sensing the hostility building in the air, M'Gann suddenly became anxious. The humans stood before them had their backs to the wind, but Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were facing the storm and could hardly see at all. Still, when the lead man raised his gun, none of the three missed it.

"Wait! We need help, our friend is sick!" Connor called out in Russian. Both Kaldur and M'Gann couldn't understand what he said, but they could clearly hear the panic and distress in his voice. The lead man pulled the fore-end back on the magazine, as though showing the three of them that he wasn't afraid to shoot them. Aqualad looked at Superboy nervously. A short, chubby woman wrapped in a snug fur coat stepped forward and shook her head sorrowfully at the company before her.

"We are sorry, but your kind only ever brought trouble to our village! Please leave, we cannot help you!" She bellowed back in the same language that Connor had used. She began making gestures to shoo them away, but Connor decided to try one more time. As she continued yelling the same phrase over and over again, 'go away' in Russian, M'Gann and Kaldur could only stand by and let Connor do the talking as they had no idea what either person was saying. M'Gann could feel rising tension and she started to feel worried for her own safety, let alone the safety of Connor and Kaldur.

"Please." Connor tried again. But this time, the lead man who they had originally seen had clearly had enough. Instead of trying to get them to leave peacefully, he shot Connor square in the chest. The people obviously knew who he was and that he would survive because they only watched on knowingly as Connor leapt back in surprise as the bullet bounced off of his skin. Aqualad called out Superboy's name simultaneously with M'Gann and then stared back at the lead man who was reloading his gun. But this time he trained it on Aqualad. Connor had a hand over his chest, maybe he wouldn't die from a gunshot, but it still _hurt_. But when he saw the gun retrained on Kaldur, his protective instincts kicked in and he grabbed his teammates and turned around.

Aqualad protested as Connor turned him around and started to pull him away from the village, M'Gann simply babbled to Superboy asking if he was harmed. As Aqualad continued to preach to Superboy about how Robin needed help and they shouldn't go back without it, Superboy froze and rationalised the situation for his leader, "Look, apparently 'our kind' has brought them some sort of trouble before and they clearly aren't willing to help us. If they shoot you, you will die and you're no use to Robin dead. Now let's just get back to the Bio-ship and think of something else, okay?"

Kaldur was annoyed at the villagers for being so quick to decline them help, but Connor was right. If they were going to help Robin, then they needed to go somewhere else for help. The three of them were now exhausted from the trek in the snow; they may have been fine with the actual temperature, but the depth of the snow made even a short distance feel like a marathon. Then, after another five minutes of walking, M'Gann stopped in her tracks. The two boys looked behind them when they realised she was no longer there and demanded what she was doing. After all, they were getting frustrated with the weather. At first the snow battering them at every moment wasn't so bad, but now it had begun to feel like rocks were being thrown at them forcefully.

"Guys, I – I don't see my ship anywhere. I can't even feel her." M'Gann whispered. Connor and Kaldur had to ask her to speak up because the wind's howling completely drowned her out the first time. So she shouted her words again. This time the boys had heard her loud and clear: and they had been too busy fighting against the snow storm to keep a proper fixation on the ship's whereabouts. Connor and Kaldur frantically swept their gazes across the vast white space and realised that the little red ship was nowhere to be seen. Kaldur's heart began to thud harder in his chest as a horrible realisation dawned on him.

"We've lost the other half of our team." Aqualad said in a voice that was laced with disbelief and fear. M'Gann had realised it earlier, but somehow hearing it from her leader made it too real and she let a frightened gasp escape her. As the three of them stood, the storm became worse and soon enough not one of them could see _anything_. Not the ship, not the village that they had just fled from, not even each other. They were lost, stranded somewhere in the middle of a storm: and meanwhile the others were trapped in a ship that could only be controlled by M'Gann where Robin was progressively getting more and more sick by the minute.

_**Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought!**_

_**If you guys are interested, a friend of mine on here is writing a new story called 'BlueJay and Robin' and could really use a bit of encouragement right now! So if you could check out her story (her username is BlueJayRobin) that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks :)**_

_**Love, Varishi x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have a really great 2014 and I wish you all the best of luck with whatever you want to accomplish this year!**_

_**Here's the next chapter, and to clear things up, I am not going to explain any further about why the villagers are afraid of the Team. I don't want the readers to know anything more than the Team do about this – it's up to your imagination – a bit of mystery for you. But if you want to hear my own original ideas of that back story, then go ahead and ask for it in a review and I'll let you know when I reply in the next chapter :)**_

_**Also, to everyone who has checked out BlueJayRobin's story, thanks a lot! She's new to this, but I think she's off to a good start so thanks for the support! :D**_

_**The Agent Of Fire:**__** Ah, you're thinking ahead! I was going to explain that in this chapter so read on! Don't worry about not reviewing for the last chapter, I don't mind when you review! But honestly, I don't mind if it only says 'good job', because then at least I know I'm doing a good job! Hahaha, Happy New Year! I hope you have a good one ;)**_

_**Yuu101cutie:**__** I've done this chapter in the view of the other three as requested :D But yeah, your first question has been answered above, and as for the medical supplies. I think that M'Gann would have some, but the thing is, what's the point in medical supplies if no one knows how to use them? The Team get themselves into heaps of trouble all the time! But they're learning, and they're going to make mistakes! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you so much for showing some support on BlueJayRobin's new story! I know she'll appreciate it, and I appreciate it too! So thanks and a Happy New Year to you! :D**_

_**MergirlZ: **__**Thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you like about my writing! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and Happy New Year! :)**_

_**Foniko:**__** BECAUSE I ENJOY MAKING THINGS DIFFICULT! I lie, I don't enjoy making things difficult for the Team, or giving the readers heart attacks – but I really love reviews like yours. They make me laugh so much, I just saw 'HERMIGAWD' and burst out laughing! Thanks for entertaining me and thanks for reviewing! Happy New Year! :D**_

_**To the chapter!**_

As the opening of the Bio-ship closed behind Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian, Wally couldn't help but feel nervous. What if something happened to them? He knew that they were all three of them capable heroes, so maybe it was just the snow storm that was putting him on edge? It did look scary out there after all, it was still day time, but the sheer amount of snow that had been falling had given it the appearance of night time. Either way, Wally wasn't sure whether _they_ were the ones he should be more scared for. Even as he thought about the other half of his Team, Robin was laying down on the floor where Connor had carefully placed him and was completely still.

Artemis was kneeling next to the young teenager; she once again placed her palm on Robin's forehead and winced inwardly at the heat of it. It was obvious that Robin had a fever, and it made sense that he should be ill after everything he had been through recently. But what Artemis didn't know was what she needed to know the most: how to make him better. Just by looking at Wally's face, the archer knew that he was feeling just as guilty as she was. Robin wouldn't even be in this position right now – and M'Gann, Connor and Kaldur wouldn't be risking themselves – if they had only paid attention five months ago.

First aid was a skill that the Young Justice team needed to know, not just wounds and injuries but illnesses and fatal diseases too. Robin wasn't present during this session; he was away on Gotham business with Batman. But he didn't need to be present because Batman had long since made Robin the master of all remedies and patch-ups. Black Canary had been left with the arduous task of rallying the remaining teenagers together to teach them first aid. Canary had always enjoyed teaching the Team, she found it genuinely rewarding, but even she knew that trying to get them to pay attention to a demonstration-based class would be difficult at best.

Artemis distinctly remembered paying close attention during the CPR, wounds and breakages part of first aid – she had even taken notes and practised wrapping M'Gann up like a mummy in sterilised bandages. But as soon as the talk had turned to disease and had gotten more technical, the attention had been lost. But it wasn't only her attention that seemed strained, everyone else's had clearly wandered too. Now each and every one of them was regretting it, the only person on their Team who would know what to do about this situation was lying on the floor desperately trying to keep his grip on his consciousness.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Artemis asked, turning her attention back to Robin. Wally looked down at the pale form on the ground and realised that his mouth was slowly turning up into a smirk. Even though Wally was happy to see that smile, it didn't quite look right on the white face that had deep red blotches on both cheeks. After a moment or two of struggling to move his head to see Artemis' face, Robin nodded weakly.

"Connor, Kaldur and Megan went to get you help." Wally said, trying to fill the silence. Once again Robin's only reply was a nod, but he seemed to be trying to work up to speaking. Artemis signalled for Wally to sit down, after all he had been pacing around the ship without stopping and Artemis knew that it would eventually begin to annoy her: and probably sooner rather than later. Wally felt awkward staying as still as he was after placing himself on the other side of Robin, but as he looked down at the young acrobat in front of him and looked up to see Artemis' frightened expression he knew that the situation was far too serious to worry about his own discomfort.

"Are they – going to be – alright?" Robin finally managed to ask in broken words, taking in raspy breaths in between. The Team's youngest watched Wally for an answer. Wally had been about to moan at Robin for worrying about them rather than himself, but Artemis held a hand up and instead turned Robin's head to face her and nodded at him kindly. Robin somehow managed another smile and Artemis felt proud of herself for putting Robin's mind at rest.

"Don't worry about them, Robin, they volunteered to go. All three of them can handle the cold weather out there." Artemis soothed. Robin relaxed for a moment, which was good under his circumstances. At least his Team was being logical, but the fact that they even needed to go for help told Robin that they had no idea what they were doing. Canary had told the Boy Wonder a while back that she had taught them everything that they needed to know, including basic procedure when looking after someone with Robin's symptoms. Robin knew that he had influenza, but his teammates didn't seem to recognise that. Still, the flu could be fatal if he wasn't taken care of soon, so at least they were doing the right thing without even really realising it.

Robin was about to tell the others outright that he had the flu, just so that they could know and maybe try to wrack their memories in search of their knowledge on the virus. But instead the young teenager felt a horrible stabbing, hot pain in his stomach that forced him to haul himself onto his hands and knees and empty his stomach onto the floor of the Bio-ship. Artemis and Wally jumped back in shock and disgust, Artemis had to turn away to avoid vomiting herself. Meanwhile, the speedster saw Robin's arms and legs shaking under the difficulty of holding himself up and rushed over to relieve his efforts. As soon as Robin felt Wally's arms wrap themselves around his torso he let go of himself and let his best friend catch him.

"Let's move you somewhere else. Are you going to throw up again, Rob?" Wally asked quietly. Robin didn't respond; he didn't even move his head. Pressing his lips together in a hard line, Wally heaved Robin over so that he could study his face for any sign of consciousness. But this time, there was none. With a blanket of panic swallowing Wally up, the speedster looked to the only other person there for comfort, "Stop freaking out over there and help me, blondie!" Maybe that wasn't the best phrase to convey fear.

Artemis turned around with a whirl, looking a little bit green, and frowned at Wally, "I am _not_ freaking out!" She insisted aggressively. Shortly after seeing that Wally wasn't trying to annoy her, she fixed her eyes on the kid in his arms instead. He wasn't moving, his whole face was red, and his expression was twisted into one of pain. Artemis silently cursed herself for forgetting about what was more important here. She rushed over to Wally and helped him to place Robin down on the ground. The archer removed Robin's cape and folded it up so that his head wouldn't have to rest on the hard ground of the Bio-ship.

It baffled both Wally and Artemis at how quickly Robin had gone from conscious and speaking, to unconscious. Looking at his watch, Wally was shocked at how much time had passed, surely M'Gann, Connor and Kaldur should have made it back – it had been a full hour. But seeing the look on Artemis' face, the speedster could tell that any more bad news and the girl in green might spontaneously combust. It made him feel oddly vulnerable to see someone so strong looking so helpless. He watched the ninja's face pityingly, and tried desperately to think of what he should do: what Black Canary had tried to teach him to do.

"Does M'Gann have a first aid kit on this thing? Maybe if we looked through it we could find _something _to help him. I mean we're just sitting here doing nothing." Wally ranted, angered by his own ignorance. Artemis didn't reply to him and that only made him even angrier. Didn't she at least have the decency to talk to him, or comfort him? Hell, he'd even take an argument right now. But then his blood ran cold as Artemis' voice spoke in a whisper through the uncomfortable quiet, "Is he breathing?"

_Three miles east of the Bio-ship:_

"Why can't you just set up a mind-link again?" Superboy shouted over the loud howling of the wind towards M'Gann. He had said that he could handle the cold, but he had thought they would only be gone quarter to a half hour. It had definitely been longer that and he was officially beginning to feel his human side, he was beginning to get cold. Really cold. Not that he would tell either of his companions, they didn't need any more stress than they were already dealing with. In a group, the three of them had been walking in a straight line for a while now and they were all completely exhausted and irritated at both themselves and everything else.

"I keep trying! There are only three reasons that I wouldn't be able to connect with them," M'Gann shouted back, covering her eyes from the still heavily falling snow. The Martian had long since taken off her cape because it had been moving around in the wind so violently that she had almost been strangled by it a few times. Looking between Aqualad and Superboy's faces, M'Gann concluded, "The first is that we're out of my telepathic range, the second is that there's something wrong with the Bio-ship and it's interfering with my abilities and the third is, well, they're dead."

"They're not _dead_!" Superboy growled. He refused to allow that one to be a possibility. Well, Robin had looked really bad when they had left an hour ago. No – Artemis and Kid Flash were taking care of him. Superboy shook his head and then asked another question that had been on his mind for a long time, "Why are we walking? We could be walking further and further away from the Bio-ship."

"We are walking because I was hoping to get some perspective from higher ground," Aqualad informed Superboy. The Kryptonian looked up at his leader as if he was insane, but Aqualad grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Aqualad watched as his two teammates looked around at where he had been leading them, he thought he saw one of them smile through the snow. The other, Superboy, had begun to shiver. Connor had not noticed that the three of them had been walking up a slight slope that whole time that they were walking, and from where they now were they could see everything. Aqualad smirked at Superboy when they had regained eye contact and he said, "See? Perspective."

Superboy smiled and nodded at Kaldur, the guy was clearly more tactical than he had originally given him credit for. Superboy nodded and just as they were about to continue walking, M'Gann shouted over to roaring winds again with that same smile fixed on her face, "I don't see any of that perspective that you were talking about Kaldur, but I do see my Bio-ship!"

_Back at the Bio-ship:_

Wally put his cheek just next to Robin's mouth and waited to feel any hint of a breath against his face, or maybe hear it. But he didn't. The moment that he had heard Artemis ask whether his best friend was _breathing_, he had immediately gotten focused. The speedster forgot that he didn't know anything about medicine and disease, and he forgot that Artemis was trying to speak to him. Instead, he thought _logically._

Wally opened up Robin's mouth and checked his airways to see whether they were clear, then he checked the kid's pulse too. Robin's airways were undisturbed and his pulse was there, if way too fast. Then Wally sat back and saw that the pained expression on the acrobat's face had deepened and he decided to try something different. Kid Flash turned Robin onto his side and then put two of his fingers just beneath his nose and waited again. To his complete and utter relief, he felt two warm breaths land on him before he was satisfied enough and took his hands away.

Wally leant away from the small body in front of him and shut his eyes, letting out a long sigh. That may have been one of the most terrifying experiences that he had been graced with for years, and Artemis hadn't done anything to help him. That made no sense, after the incident with the Reds the archer had been acting all high and mighty because she had fired a shot to activate the electromagnetic pulse emitter – that _he_ had told Robin how to make – and disabled them for a while. She had even received a rare compliment from the Dark Knight's protégé for 'getting traught'. But just then she had frozen.

"What's wrong with you? If someone isn't breathing you don't just sit back and wait for someone else to deal with it!" Wally burst out after basking in relief for a while. Artemis looked up sharply at Wally, but it wasn't her usual irritated expression, this expression was one of hurt and guilt. The speedster barely noticed though, instead he kept going, "Canary said that _you _knew what you were doing when it came to first aid! She said _you _would know what to do! I had no idea what I was doing just then, but you knew how to save him and you just sat there. How – How could you? We could've lost Robin."

The two young heroes just sat and stared at each other tensely for a moment or two. Kid Flash kept a constant eye on Robin, making sure that his chest was still moving and he was still living. Even as he continued to stare down Artemis, Wally was continually thinking of what would be better to do. Find something in the Bio-ship to try and help Robin? Or wait for the others to get back with a doctor? Where were the others anyway? Wally found himself completely torn between the two choices; if he tried to help Robin himself something could so easily go wrong. But if they waited for the doctor, then Robin might not hold out until said doctor arrived.

Wally's head was brought crashing down from the clouds when he heard Artemis whimper something to him. He hadn't been paying attention to her, but Artemis had started to _cry. _She was the most annoying, abusive person on the Team: but when he looked at her crumbling to pieces in front of him, he felt his heart crumbling with her.

"I'm so useless," Artemis whimpered, "I thought I was over this. I knew what to do, I knew that it was _Robin_, my friend, but I just couldn't move."

_**Thanks for reading, and a Happy New Year to everyone!**_

_**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought, even if it's just a word or two. Also, if you have more questions, let me know so that I can either answer them when I reply or incorporate the answers into the story! Thanks a lot :D**_

_**Varishi x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys!**_

_**I'm back, sorry for the slightly longer wait that usual. But this weekend, I had a mixed martial arts competition so I wrote this morning and was then too tired straight the fights to upload it. So I'm literally uploading this just before I go to bed!**_

_**Foniko:**__** *stares back* Have more words now. *blinks***_

_**Sairey13:**__** I know, it's adorable isn't it? I love how they all act like family! But yeah, happy belated new year to you and thanks for reviewing!**_

_**The Girl Trapped Inside:**__** There are never too many questions, I love questions! I think Robin's going to make it. The story's kind of writing itself and it seems to be leaning in his favour. As for your second question, that's answered in this chapter ;) I don't think this story will take a huge twist, so don't worry about that! Enjoy the new chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_**Yuu101cutie: **__** I know, I made Wally pretty mean in that last chapter. But it was fun to write! Oh well, things are resolved in this chapter so go ahead and read on! I'm glad you're enjoying this story and a happy belated new year to you too! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Mergirlz:**__** Good, lot of questions whizzing around in your head. That's good. You'll find out soon enough and I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for your review! ;)**_

_**BlueJayRobin:**__** Hey Blue! Thanks so much for your support it means so much to me! I'm happy that you like my writing and keep up the good work on your story! Thanks again for reviewing! :D**_

_**IAmFlashGirl:**__** Glad you like! Enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for the review :)**_

_**Guest:**__** Thank you! I'm so glad you like it, I hope you like the new chapter too! Thank you for reviewing! :D**_

_**Okay, now on to the story! Enjoy everyone!**_

"You can see the Bio-ship? Where?" Superboy demanded quickly. M'Gann had her eyes squinted and fixed on some point far away in the distance: but it would take more than the Martian's word to reassure the boys. Despite the freezing cold temperatures and the snow that was all but blinding his vision, Connor's common sense was still intact and he knew that it would be shamefully dim to take only M'Gann's word for it and follow her directions. Judging by the troubled expression on Aqualad's face he was thinking the same way. Their trust in M'Gann was solid – of course – but there were actual _lives_ at stake, and not only Robin's. Kaldur wasn't stupid, he could see that Connor was beginning to feel his human side; he was shivering discreetly and his breathing was slightly more laboured than it had been a little while ago.

"There. It's right there, I promise it is!" M'Gann shouted over the wind excitedly. The Martian pointed to where she could see her ship; she daren't take her eyes off of the splodge of red in the distance just in case she couldn't find it again. The boys followed her arm down carefully, "You can't miss it! It's small, but it's bright red!"

"I can see it." Superboy said disbelievingly. Part of him had thought that M'Gann was simply seeing what she had wanted to see, but he could see it. It _was_ small, but she was right, you couldn't miss it. In amongst the deep white snow that was covering the whole landscape, including the village to their far left that they had come from, there was a small oddly shaped patch of red that just couldn't be anything else but the Bio-ship. Superboy looked to Aqualad to see whether he had found it, Aqualad simply nodded in confirmation and then began to walk to the hill that they had only moments ago struggled up. He kept his eyes on the patch of red and walked in a straight line towards it, from what he could see there were no obstructions so it was ideal.

M'Gann silently congratulated herself for spotting the ship in the first place and then rushed after Kaldur and Connor who were already making their way down the hill. They were walking at as brisk a pace as they could manage, but the deep snow still slowed them down to no end. None of the small party wanted to think about how long they had been away from the Bio-ship now, and nobody wanted to think about the condition Robin may be in when they finally returned. For now, M'Gann was observing Connor, watching how he was moving more than he needed to and how his breaths were coming faster than her own: she noted his pale complexion too.

"Here, take this," M'Gann called to Connor as she unfastened her cloak and held it out to him. For a few silent seconds the Kryptonian stared at M'Gann incomprehensively, but he finally took the offering and wrapped the extra garment about him when the Martian rolled her eyes and coaxed, "Come on, you need it more than I do."

Aqualad was still completely focused on his target far-off in the distance, but he didn't miss what was going on behind him and smiled to himself. Wally was still completely unaware of their relationship, and M'Gann and Connor hadn't exactly let the rest of the Team know yet. But Kaldur knew, because it was obvious really: and on top of that, if he knew then Robin _definitely_ knew. Still, the leader of the Team was just happy to see that they were good for each other, Connor was becoming progressively more pleasant to be around and was handling his aggression better and M'Gann was becoming far more comfortable around others. In turn, due to these changes, the Young Justice team was beginning to function more efficiently.

Connor had taken in the warmth of Miss Martian's cloak and continued trudging through the snow. He hated to appear weak by taking help, but he didn't quite see it that way anymore. Taking that offering of help from M'Gann wasn't a weakness, in actual fact he had taken it to become stronger and keep going. If he hadn't taken that cloak from M'Gann, then there was a good chance that he would need medical help by the time he made it back to the Bio-ship and that would have been selfish. Robin was clearly in more need.

"Look, we're close!" M'Gann announced, starting to move even more quickly at the sight of her ship just a few feet further in front of her. Kaldur, of course, had already known that: having not taken his eyes off of the Bio-ship yet, and had already increased his pace. It was Connor, who was digging deep to find the will-power to keep his cold body moving, who perked up at M'Gann's words. The three of them had finally made it to the Bio-ship's side and sighed in relief at that familiar red that felt like some form of home. Kaldur couldn't help but observe in amazement the way that the snow had basically buried one side of the Bio-ship and had practically abandoned this side. It just showed how shallow the angle of the snowfall was.

M'Gann spoke to her ship in her mind, asking it to open for her so that they could all get away from that place. But the ship was unresponsive. She tried again – unresponsive. Upon the third try, the ship once again didn't respond to her requests but instead she received a mental shove from her Bio-ship. It was as though the ship was resisting her instructions. But that had never happened before, so why should that happen now? Was that even possible?

"She won't let me in!" M'Gann panicked. Kaldur and Connor stared at her in a confused manner, who was she? Surely she wasn't talking about the ship itself? Was she? It eventually sank in that she had meant the ship and she wasn't joking. But then, how were they going to get back inside the ship if M'Gann herself couldn't open the ship and she couldn't communicate with Artemis and Wally to direct them on how to open it manually?

M'Gann felt her stomach tie itself into knots as she walked up to the ship and started to bang on its side whilst calling the names of all of those left trapped inside. Connor went to go and help her get the attention of Artemis, Wally and Robin if he was awake. In the mean time, Kaldur stopped and thought about the situation. Even if they could somehow gain access to the Bio-ship, half of it was buried in snow. So if they ever wanted to take off in the ship, then they would first have to clear that side of snow. Aqualad nodded to himself and then walked over to meet his frantic companions.

"Connor, M'Gann, listen," Aqualad shouted over the sounds of the storm around them. The two teammates ceased their banging on the side of the Bio-ship and turned their attention to Kaldur obediently, hoping that he might direct their efforts down a road that had a positive ending. Aqualad made sure they were both listening before he spoke again, "Even if we get inside, we'll be buried and it would be difficult to take-off. So Connor, since you're the strongest of us all, I need you to go over the other side of the ship and start to dig us out of the snow. I know that you're getting cold, so when you begin to feel unable to continue please notify me and I will take over and you can take shelter from the winds on this side of the ship. Whilst Connor is doing that, M'Gann you will continue to try and gain access to the ship or restore a mental connection with Artemis and Kid Flash. I will try to get their attention by banging on the ship. Now, go."

Each of them knew their job; their leader had been clear, so they all wordlessly went to their positions and started to do the jobs that Kaldur had assigned them each. Since they were all focused completely on their own task, their minds were completely taken off of more dark thoughts of what might happen if they didn't gain access to the Bio-ship soon.

_Inside the Bio-ship:_

Robin's chest was barely moving, his fever had risen and he wasn't even conscious. It was safe to say that things were getting progressively worse instead of better. It seemed that Robin's body just wasn't strong enough to fight off whatever illness he had contracted. As much as Wally hated to admit it, this was a fight that Robin was losing. Unless he could do something to make him better fast, or unless that doctor got here soon, Robin was going to die. It was a painful thing to accept, but someone had to understand that it would happen. Straight across from him, Artemis was still sniffling after Robin's latest near-death experience.

Wally hadn't meant to be so harsh on her; under the pressure of the situation he had felt that maybe a shock to the system was what Artemis needed to get her head in gear and to help him safe his best friend's life. But he had been wrong; he must have judged her character incorrectly: she was one of those people who just panicked even more after being shouted at rather than focusing. So now, after the moment had passed and Robin was breathing again, the adrenaline had long gone and it had left only guilt in its path.

"Artemis, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I was just freaking out, but I shouldn't have shouted at you like that." Wally apologised awkwardly. He was used to apologising, but he wasn't at all used to apologising to this particular person and he wasn't sure whether she was going to make fun of him or get defensive. There was a whole range of reactions that he could have gotten, but the one that he _did_ get shocked him completely.

"You're right," Artemis began shakily. She had been crying for the past five or ten minutes. Partially out of pure relief that Wally had gotten Robin breathing again; and partially out of shock when Wally had shouted at her and actually _meant _it. But she had agreed with every word, she _was _the one who was supposed to know what to do, and yet she had done nothing. The archer met Wally's eyes mournfully, "You were right though, if Robin had died just then it would have been my fault. How could I have risked him like that? After everything he's done for me! He just, he looked so much like he did _that day_, when the Reds came."

Artemis burst into tears again after that and Wally felt slightly uncomfortable just sitting in silence listening to her cry. He understood though, he didn't even want to think about how scared she must have been during the Reds invasion when she had seen Robin in a similar position to this one. It was always scary seeing a friend hurt and no-one should ever have to, but this was her second time seeing Robin this way. Unconscious, and fighting for his life. With that knowledge, Kid Flash moved to the other side of Robin's motionless body and put a hesitant arm around Artemis' shoulders.

"There's no shame in what you did. You panicked – it happens to the best of us, okay? I bet M'Gann and the others will be back with that doctor in no time and we can all relax soon. You'll see, everything's going to be alright, Artemis." Wally said soothingly. He didn't even know where the words were coming from himself, but he was glad that he was saying them because they were having the desired effect. Artemis was visibly calming down as he spoke and eventually she wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. That was when Wally decided that it was safe to release his grip on her and shuffle away from her a little.

After the brief heart to heart, the two of them were sat in silence for a long while. Just watching Robin intently, to make sure that there was no change in his condition. After a while Wally decided to check M'Gann's first aid box to see what she actually did have in there. But he was disappointed. The first aid boxes carried mainly things for wounds, anti-sceptic, bandages, and gauze. Apart from that she had stored away emergency things that might re-hydrate herself or Aqualad after exposure to hot, dry areas. Or maybe pain medication for a particularly bad wound. There wasn't really anything to treat illness. So, slouching his shoulders in defeat, Wally returned to his spot by Artemis and Robin and watched as his friend struggled for air and his conscious companion struggled to keep her calm.

After informing Artemis of his discoveries, the two of them sat in silence again. The both of them thinking out a thousand different worst case scenarios in the hope that none of them would come to pass. Wally kept on checking the time and thinking that it must have been beginning to get dark out by then, but he decided that he didn't want to know about the time anymore, because it only made him worry about the other half of his team. Maybe that android had caught up to them and had taken them prisoner, or killed them? He had no way of knowing, no way to communicate with them.

That is, until Artemis noticed a faint tapping noise coming from behind her. At first she has taken it to be hailstones or something similar. But the harder she focused on that noise, the more it sounded like deliberate banging. Curious, Artemis got to her feet and walked to the general source of the sound and then pressed her ear to the cold metal of the ship. In total surprise, Artemis leapt back from the wall when she heard Aqualad's voice shouting her name.

"Wally, I can hear Kaldur out there!" Artemis called. Wally raised an eyebrow and joined her at the wall where he listened to Kaldur calling their names out whilst beating his fists against the ship. Artemis frowned, her stomach filling with dread, and turned to Wally, "But why is he doing that? _What's happened to M'Gann?_"

"Are we trapped in here?"

_**Thanks for reading everyone!**_

_**Please go ahead and review, even if you're just telling me to keep going!**_

_**Once again, sorry that it's been a bit of a longer wait than usual!**_

_**Thanks, Varishi x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Sairey13:**__** They'll definitely have to hurry, but still. I'm sure Batman would rather them take care if it concerns Robin! I feel sorry for whoever is going to have to explain all of this to Batman, because so much has already gone wrong! Never mind, they'll get there! Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**Foniko:**__** Hahaha, you're a funny one. It's all up to the author anyhow! But seriously, relax, I'm not going to kill Robin off. He's ROBIN. *Fixes your eye* You should be more careful you know. Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

_**starwarsfan15:**__** Thanks for the compliment! Agreed, those outside the ship probably aren't feeling so great right now. But things aren't exactly peachy inside either, are they? Never mind, read on and found out what's next! I hope you enjoy. Thanks for your review ;)**_

_**soccernin19:**__** Thanks a lot, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter too! Thank you for reviewing :D**_

_**To the story!**_

"Okay, you look after Robin and I'll go and see what's going on. Support his head." Kid Flash instructed as he and Artemis listened to Aqualad thumping his fists against the side of the Bio-ship and his voice shouting out their names. The Atlantean's voice as laced with desperation and a kind of hopelessness that was already putting the heroes inside the ship on edge; and they hadn't even had the chance to properly ask Kaldur what was going on yet.

With each faint bang, Wally's concern for M'Gann grew. If Kaldur was trying to get their attention that way, then where exactly was M'Gann and there had been no sound of Connor just yet so where exactly was he? As Wally crossed the ship, Artemis manoeuvred herself so that Robin's head was resting in her lap. She pressed one of her cool hands to Robin's cheek and felt her heart ache in her chest at the unnatural temperature of his skin. Robin stirred under her touch, his face creasing in discomfort at the sudden change in heat, but did not regain consciousness – much to the archer's dismay. Each time Robin moved, she hoped to hear him speak and each time he didn't she felt that hope was growing more and more difficult to hold on to.

"Aqualad? What's going on? Are M'Gann and Connor safe?" Kid Flash shouted loud enough for his leader on the other side of the unlikely barrier to hear when he had gotten to the wall. Outside in the snow storm Aqualad felt such relief wash over him at the sound of Wally's voice that he rested his forehead against the cold material of the ship for a moment before responding with a slight smile. Under the circumstances of his situation, he shouldn't have been smiling at all: but it seemed a miracle that he had gotten the attention of Kid Flash. It was beginning to get dark out and he didn't even want to think about what time it might have been and how much time he had made Connor stay outside in this cold.

"M'Gann and Connor are unharmed; they are otherwise occupied right now," Aqualad yelled back to the speedster in the warm. Wally let out a sigh at the good news of his teammates' safety and then took a moment to relay the information to an equally relieved Artemis before listening again to Kaldur, "and it would seem that the ship is not responding to M'Gann's calls right now. We are stuck out here, and you are stuck in there. Connor is slowly beginning to succumb to the cold and we were unable to bring Robin a doctor. Our kind has somehow brought the village that we addressed trouble at some time and they refused our pleas. What about Robin?"

Wally leant his back against the wall and sieved through all of the new information he had just been handed in his mind. So, on one hand his team was safe and they had all found their way back to the ship. But on the other hand: Connor's health was now in danger, the ship was ignoring its master and even when they did make it inside the ship, Robin wouldn't have a doctor to help him. It was definitely safe to say that the bad things were outweighing the good by a huge margin. At Kaldur's last question, Wally winced to himself and risked a glance down at his best friend who still looked just as he had moments ago. Wally shut his eyes and tried to remain optimistic as he replied to Aqualad, "He's like a living stove right now; you could fry eggs on that boy's face. Seriously though Kal, it's not looking good."

Just then, Kaldur was distracted by a shape moving in the now pitch black environment around him. Not even the light of the moon and stars could be relied upon because they were well hidden behind the clouds of the now slowing storm still happening around him. As it turned out, the shape was Superboy as he seemingly _dragged_ himself around the side of the Bio-ship to shelter from the harsh winds on the other side where the snow was. The Kryptonian made it all the way over to where Kaldur was stood before his shaky legs could take no more and gently lowered him to the ground. Connor cursed himself for being so weak, but he had been able to remove a lot of the snow that had buried the Bio-ship whilst they were gone. He was shivering violently from cold and M'Gann's cloak did little to warm him. Aqualad looked down at Connor and apologised to him silently with his eyes before refocusing: now that Connor was in danger of freezing, M'Gann really _needed _to get the ship open somehow.

"Okay, okay I'm trying my best Aqualad!" M'Gann suddenly cried. Both Kaldur and Connor looked up at the Martian in confusion. Then it dawned on Kaldur that she had just done the very thing that she had promised not to do, she had read his thoughts. Or had been reading his thoughts – whichever it was, it wasn't right and he had thought that she knew and accepted that. But it seemed not.

"You read my thoughts?" Kaldur asked – though it came out more accusingly than he had wanted it to, it must have been the pressure getting to him – feeling more than a little betrayed. M'Gann realised that she must have said what she did out loud and cringed inwardly at the mistake. She hadn't meant to invade his privacy, but M'Gann couldn't seem to help it. She hated the way that Connor was looking at her because she knew exactly how much he hated her using telepathy to invade someone's mind. It had been him after all who had initially flipped out when she had used her power on _him._

"I didn't _mean_ to, your thoughts are just so _loud!_ Besides, that's not what's important right now," M'Gann started. Aqualad was a little taken aback by her manner; she was not as she usually was. But he supposed that if he were a telepath then perhaps he would be able to understand exactly what a 'loud thought' actually _was. _The Martian motioned towards her ship and her expression turned to one of worry, "It's no use. She just isn't responding to me, and I'm not sure why. We'll have to talk either Wally or Artemis through manually creating an opening from the inside of the ship."

"Did you hear that, Kid Flash?" Aqualad asked immediately after M'Gann had told him was had to be done. The speedster called back a confirmation and then told M'Gann that Artemis was busy so he would do it. Aqualad nodded to himself, not daring to hope that this might be successful just in case yet another obstacle made itself known. Thankfully, Kaldur's mind was given another thing to focus on whilst M'Gann and Wally worked on opening the Bio-ship together because Artemis called out to him and told him to make lots of ice-cubes to cool Robin down.

Inside the Bio-ship, Artemis watched as Kid Flash sped all around the ship following the complicated instructions that M'Gann was shouting to her. It was only at times such as these, under pressure, that Artemis really appreciated exactly how smart Wally actually was. He was a genuinely intelligent person, he was only stupid when it came to social cues – but so was she, so she couldn't even criticise him for that! Still, Artemis shouldn't have been thinking about the speedster; she should have been thinking of Robin. He needed her full attention, but she just couldn't seem to keep her mind away from Wally.

Aqualad was grateful for the focus on his ice-cubes. The process was simple and repetitive, gather snow and compress snow until hard then simply lay it aside. Over and over again he repeated the process, and it didn't even occupy his mind: it sort of _emptied_ it. But he could still feel the tension rising around him as M'Gann and Wally worked frantically to create an opening before something bad happened to someone on either side of the Bio-ship's walls.

Superboy could feel his breathing getting more and more forced, but he didn't want to say anything. He didn't see the point in worrying any of his team anymore than they already were: even as he watched Aqualad systematically making a small pile of ice-cubes for Robin, he could tell that the seemingly collected leader was far more stressed than he was letting on. The Kryptonian had long since lost the feeling in his fingers and toes and his body hurt every time he moved so he just hoped that Wally got the Bio-ship open soon so that he could warm himself.

Just as the Team began to lose faith in the Bio-ship ever opening at all, a tiny open space appeared. Artemis and Wally on the inside of the ship quivered and rubbing their arms as the cold air suddenly rushed in with snow accompanying it – Robin didn't move a single muscle. On the outside of the ship, M'Gann gave a whoop of triumph as she saw the hole in her ship just big enough for the biggest of them – Connor – to crawl through.

Wasting no more time, M'Gann assisted Connor to the opening and then pushed him through gently. Connor could feel the warm hitting his face, but it felt more like scalding water being thrown onto his exposed skin. Seeing Connor coming in through the hole, Wally grinned in happiness. He never thought he'd be so happy to see the grumpy junior hero: but that happiness was short lived when he spotted Connor's blue lips and the shivers that wracked his body. Wally ran to grab one of the huge winter coats Batman had provided and draped it around Superboy's shoulders. The Kryptonian nodded his thanks and then carefully put his arms through the sleeves of the coat and wrapped it about him tightly – M'Gann's cloak adding extra warmth. Connor sat himself up against a wall and tried not to complain about the pain that came with warming back up again.

Once Connor was safely through the gap, M'Gann felt her mind ease a little bit because she didn't need to think about him slowly freezing to death anymore. He was safe. So, M'Gann turned her attention to a much stressed Aqualad and picked up as many ice-cubes as she could with her arms and her mind. It seemed her earlier mistake of reading his mind had been forgotten as he smiled at her gratefully and then gathered the remaining slabs of ice into his arms. The Martian was sure that once everything was a little less hectic, her mistake would be brought up once more. But for now, they just needed to move forward because a life was still at risk, even after all of that wasted time out in the cold.

M'Gann noticed that the opening in the Bio-ship was beginning to close up and urged Aqualad to hurry before it shut completely. The telepath pushed the ice cubes through the gap first and then dropped to her hands and knees and crawled through the ever smaller opening with Aqualad following closely behind her with his own ice-cubes. It was times such as these that M'Gann wished she could simply morph through the walls of her Bio-ship, but unfortunately it was not possible. Martian ships were built against this kind of thing so that stealing or hi-jacking was near impossible. Once safely inside the Bio-ship, M'Gann and Aqualad stared at the hole that had now disappeared and thanked their lucky stars that it had closed when they were on the _right _side of the ship's walls.

At Artemis' call, M'Gann and Kaldur ran towards where Robin was lying unconscious on the ground. The Atlantean's skin paled and a tight knot of panic formed in his stomach as he looked down at the face of his comrade. Robin's face was red and sweaty, and yet somehow he still managed to look pale at the same time. His chest was moving, but only just, and apart from that he was completely motionless. There was only one option then, they would have to go to another more familiar country to seek medical help. Somewhere away from Siberia, away from Russia even. Perhaps they should try Germany, or maybe go as far as France? What about the UK, they could try there? Whatever they did, they needed to make a decision quickly, Robin wouldn't last much longer with a fever as high as his. Aqualad dropped his ice-cubes onto the floor next to where M'Gann had already placed hers.

"What shall I do with them?" The leader of the team enquired. Artemis didn't move her eyes away from Robin's face: she seemed completely fixated on him. It was almost as though she was making sure he didn't just up and die right there. A cold sense of understanding washed over Kaldur when he realised that something really awful must have happened whilst he was away. So he asked, "Did something happen to Robin whilst we were absent?"

"It was a while ago now," Artemis answered immediately in a whisper. Kaldur's eyes shut in grief, so something _had _happened – and were those tear stains on Artemis' face? Artemis reached for an ice-cube and wiped the frozen liquid over Robin's forehead: not quite knowing in herself what she was doing. The archer finally met her leader's eyes and explained, "It was my fault. I was supposed to be watching him more closely. Robin passed out a while ago and we tried to search for medical supplies, but all we could find was bandages and wound-related stuff. There were a few tablets, but we didn't know what they were for and didn't want to risk making him worse. Then he just – he stopped breathing altogether. I panicked, I was sat right there next to him and I panicked. Wally saved his life. But I was right there."

Artemis' eyes were haunted, and she was blaming herself far more than she deserved. Her eyes quickly returned to Robin and Kaldur could do little else to comfort her than to place an understanding hand on her shoulder and then walk away to get his team into some sort of order. Aqualad approached M'Gann, "If you can get her into the air, get clear of Russia and head towards France, we'll receive good medical attention there. For both Robin _and _Connor."

M'Gann nodded assertively and then sat herself in her piloting seat; the moment she sat down she was relieved to find that there was a glimmer of recognition from her ship. It would be mentally exhausting – and she would end up with one huge headache after this – but M'Gann was confident she could get her team to France, even with her ship resisting her still. With her orders clear in her mind, the Martian tuned out the sound of Aqualad giving orders to the rest of the team to buckle up and help Robin into a seat and concentrated on getting her ship into the air. At first, she resisted menacingly, but then the ship came to understand that it was her owner trying to move her and she made a special effort to shove herself off of the ground. It resulted in quite a jolt, and a few unsuspecting gasps from the people aboard but at least she was flying.

Artemis had Robin's chair facing her and was still keeping him cool with the help of the ice-cubes, but then she noticed a change. There was a hiss of pain and a frown on Robin's face, and then a look of horror came across his features. It seemed that Robin was awake. Whereas he had been slumped forward in his chair, he now bolted upright and caught the attention of everyone in the ship – excluding M'Gann who was still fully concentrating on keeping the ship in the air and Connor who was inexplicably drowsy.

Robin brought his face up to meet Artemis' and then he reached a hand out quickly and weakly shoved her away from him demanding, "Who are _you_?" The question took Artemis completely off guard and she just ended up staring dumbly at him. She was delighted that he was finally awake after who knows how long, but at the same time she was confused. How could he not know who she was? Had his fever caused him to lose his memory or something? None of that mattered anyway because Robin was panicking. He wasn't _saying _anything, but his hand was reaching for his utility belt: the one that he wasn't wearing anymore. When Robin noticed the absence of his utility belt, he tried to remember what Batman taught him about this situation. But he couldn't remember.

"Whoever you are, let me go! Or I swear I'll – I – I can't breathe!" Robin rasped. His voice wasn't his own, he sounded like he was still asleep almost. Artemis attempted to reassure him, but Robin wouldn't let her touch him and he was too busy taking long deep breathes to really notice what was happening around him. Then, in a flash of yellow, Wally was by Robin's side.

"You're safe, man. It's just Artemis, you're sick and we're trying to get you help. Remember?" Wally half asked, half pleaded. Robin recognised Kid Flash at least, he was happy to see that there was someone he could trust around. Robin relaxed slightly and then cocked his head to the side in confusion, who was Artemis? Since when was he sick? And if they were trying to find him help, where exactly _was _he? Something else came to his attention as well; everything _burned_.

_**Thanks for reading everyone! This one is a little longer than usual, but never mind because I got in everything that I wanted to!**_

_**I didn't read this one through thoroughly; so if you spot a mistake in there please let me know so that I can fix it! I'm sure I'll read it through at a later date anyway, but you'd still be helping out :)**_

_**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_

_**Varishi x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the support and I hope you're all enjoying the story.**_

_**I just need to let everyone know that next week, I might not be able to upload because one of my sisters will be in hospital and I probably won't have time to write a long chapter if I'm spending time comforting her :\**_

_**I'm sorry if this is a problem for anyone, but my family will always come first. :)**_

_**Anyway:**_

_**Foniko:**__** Thanks for the heads up! I've corrected that! *Fixes your head* Honestly! You really really REALLY need to be more careful! Thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad you're liking the story! :D**_

_**soccernin19:**__** I know right? Poor Artemis, I'm not going easy on her at all! I'm glad you're enjoying this. I suppose it is pretty emotionally charged, but don't worry, things will hopefully work out in the end! Thank you for reviewing ;)**_

_**starwarsfan15:**__** PLOT TWIST. Yay! I suppose you'll be finding out a lot of what you want to in this chapter! But as for the Superman android, that's going to make a reappearance in a few chapters. I'm building up to it! Thanks for the review 3**_

_**Guest:**__** I know! Dun dun DUUNNNN! I do love twisting my plots around something chronic! But yeah, you'll find out in this chapter so go ahead and read on! Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

_**On to the story!**_

Robin was astonished. He had absolutely no memory of this 'Artemis' that Wally was talking about and as he looked around the ship two things came to his attention. The first thing, he didn't actually know a lot of these people. The second thing, every time he moved it hurt a lot more that it should do. He groaned as he turned himself back around again to meet Wally's concerned gaze and glare further at the random girl in green next to him. Did she have some sort Green Arrow fixation or something? Robin wished that he could just focus, his vision was blurred and he felt so sleepy that keeping his eyes open was an issue.

"KF. What's wrong with me?" Robin asked, flinching at the sound of his own weak voice. Wally didn't even know where to start explaining that. He wanted to give Robin at least _something _to go on, but he just couldn't think of a single thing – and he certainly didn't want to end up saying something that would only make Robin panic further. So instead, he voted for silence and stood up to ask Aqualad where they were.

After seeing a worried expression cross Wally's face, Robin began to think all sorts of things. Maybe he had been drugged and that was why everything hurt, maybe he and Kid Flash had been abducted and were being taken to some criminal mastermind somewhere. There were so many possibilities, but one thing was certain. He had to get himself and his best friend out of here. He watched as Wally stood up and began to turn away from him and then immediately reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. He was surprised as overwhelmed tears sprung to his eyes and he whispered a single word just loud enough for Kid Flash to hear, "Don't."

Wally had felt a small hot hand wrap itself around his wrist and had turned back around to look down at Robin. He looked smaller than he ever had and Wally could see his face colouring red again as he whispered one word to him. A word that he hadn't expected to hear: 'don't'? Don't what? But as he was about to ask, Wally's brain was jogged away from Robin completely as M'Gann let out a yelp and the ship plummeted a few feet before flying straight again. Robin's eyes flew wide and he let go of Kid Flash immediately and instead gripped onto the arm rests of his seat so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"She's resisting me!" M'Gann shouted. The ship began to tilt towards the ground slowly and Wally felt his stomach drop as he was briefly lifted into the air before being slammed down onto the deck of the ship once more. M'Gann screamed loudly in fear when she realised that she had lost control of the ship completely and they were going to crash. They hadn't even made it clear of Siberia and she had already lost control of the ship! The Martian's eyes flicked over to where Wally was struggling to get up off of the ground. Everyone else was safely strapped into their seats apart from him.

To everyone's surprise and horror, Robin heard the yell of his friend and had unbuckled his seat to help Wally. Robin had already lost loved ones to falling out of the sky; and he knew for a fact that he would do everything he could to prevent feeling that kind of pain again. The moment he got out of his seat, Robin knew that something was definitely wrong with him, his head was hurting on a level that had to be a crime and he discovered that his uniform was covered with sweat. But nonetheless, trying to ignore the pain in his head, Robin slid on the ground, holding on to the base of his own seat to support himself, down to where Wally was struggling against gravity and he stuck out a hand. Wally grabbed the hand, although he didn't know whose it was until he felt the sheer heat of it, and used the anchor to climb back up the ground and drag himself into a seat. Robin then heaved himself back up into his chair and was strapped back in. He was breathing hard and the spinning of the ship was only making it worse.

Aqualad knew that there was no point in commanding M'Gann to regain control of the ship because it was probably impossible. There wasn't really much that they could all do apart from wait for the impact of the ground and hope that they all lived to tell the tale. When he pulled his head against the immense gravity to look up at M'Gann, she had her eyes closed and had an expression on her face that suggested that she was concentrating hard. Maybe she was still trying to help somehow? It seemed hopeless, but then again M'Gann had always been the kind of person who looked on the brighter side of things.

He then flicked his gaze over to where Artemis was staring wide-eyed straight ahead to where the ground was rushing up to meet them all. Robin had somehow managed to find the strength to save Kid Flash, and so Kid Flash was strapped into his chair where he would have a higher chance of surviving the imminent crash. Robin's chances on the other hand weren't looking so good, he was already really sick and a crash could possibly just push his body too far. But at least he was conscious. Superboy was still obviously really cold and was still warming up, but he just didn't seem to care that they were crashing. Kaldur wondered whether Connor was really fully aware of what was happening.

"I'm going to perform an emergency landing in the clearing ahead! Everyone hold on!" M'Gann shouted over the huge noise of the ship plummeting to the ground. All of those who heard her warning tightened their grip on their seats and prayed that she succeeded in landing as safely as possible. Artemis was trying her hardest not to scream, she wanted to let her fear out, but she was amongst other strong people who weren't letting their fear show nearly as much as she was.

The ship finally met the ground with an almighty _crash_. Everyone was thrown forwards in their seats violently; their seatbelts jerking them painfully back. M'Gann screwed up her face in pain as she pushed her whole being into making her ship stop moving before it hit something more fatal than a few trees. Her head felt as though it was being attacked by none other than herself and she knew the kind of damage that she could inflict on herself if she wasn't careful. But it was her friend's lives that were at stake, so if she had to risk permanently hurting her mind then she would. Eventually, the ship came to a complete stop. There were things scattered everywhere and there was smoke rising from the control panel where M'Gann was seated. Everything was silent for a single moment.

After a few moments, M'Gann established that the ship was on the ground once more; but then she realised that the ship's energy had run out. That meant that she wouldn't be taking off again anytime soon and worse still there would be no heating. So once the heat that they had ran out, there would be no more heating and those who needed to stay warm to live would die. Unless they found another way home soon. All of these thoughts rushed through M'Gann's head faster than she could really take in herself. She was exhausted from the exertion of keeping the ship in the air and also attempting to land it safely: it all became too much. The fatigue and pain in her head caused M'Gann to fall into a deep sleep, almost as though she had lost consciousness.

Kaldur groaned and opened his eyes. He had squeezed them both shut during the crash, hoping that M'Gann knew what she was doing. But now that he had opened them, he wished that he never had. He stared around at the destruction that was everywhere around him and then jumped out of his seat as he realised that he should check on his teammates. The Atlantean first ran directly in front of him to where Wally was sat and shook him carefully. Thankfully Wally immediately opened his eyes and jumped up out of his seat too shouting, "I'm not dead? Score!"

Wally then ran off to check on M'Gann who clearly was too tired from her ordeal that he couldn't wake her. Instead, Wally undid her seatbelt and gently lifted her away from the pilot's seat and lay her down on the floor where he could hopefully make her more comfortable after checking on the rest of the Team. In the mean time, Kaldur had gone to check on Connor who was still conscious but clearly in some sort of pain. It was likely that the pain was unrelated to the crash and rather to the process of reheating himself after being out in the cold for so long. The leader decided that Connor could stay in his seat and continue to warm himself up as best he could.

Then, over the far side of the ship was the problem. That had been the ship of the ship that had met with the ground first and by extension had been the side that was the most affected by the crash. Both Robin and Artemis were unconscious. Artemis had obviously collided with Robin's seat in front of her and knocked herself out judging by the large cut on her forehead by her hairline. It was still oozing blood and so Kaldur picked her up and placed her next to M'Gann in the middle of the ship where he began to tend to her wounds using a medical kit that had been thrown to the front of the ship from its original position at the back.

Robin however was far worse. He was the one who was in a bad way in the first place, but now his head had also collided with the desk in front of his seat and he now had a head injury to add to the illness that he had been fighting. Wally looked at his best friend and immediately slapped at his face to try and help him to regain consciousness again. He had only just woken up before the crash and the speedster had been so relieved then! But now it was back to where they had started, with Robin unconscious and in trouble and him awake and hopeless. Except this time, M'Gann, Artemis and Connor were also hurt or in danger somehow.

"This is a disaster." Wally said bluntly. He and Aqualad were the only two people who were still fully conscious and healthy so it seemed a fair deduction. Kaldur still looked witheringly in his direction as though he was silently trying to tell him to shut up and do something useful instead of just standing there and moaning about the situation. Wally took the message and gave up on trying to help Robin wake up; instead he picked him up and put him next to M'Gann and Artemis.

"Here," Aqualad said emotionlessly, holding a thermometer out to Wally who took the small object in his hand in a bewildered manner, "I just saw this on the floor; it must have been hidden around here somewhere. We should take Robin's temperature regularly and monitor the changes. That head wound will probably affect his condition: and not in a good way." Wally nodded seriously with a heart-broken expression on his face as he put the thermometer in Robin's mouth underneath his tongue.

The thermometer read 104.6 degrees Fahrenheit and Wally nearly punched something from the pure shock of the high temperature. If that got much higher, then Robin's brain would turn to mush pretty quick! Wally stared down at Robin's face and apologised quietly to his friend. He knew that Robin's getting ill wasn't his fault, but he had to accept some responsibility for him being in such a bad shape. If he knew what to do to help him, then maybe Robin would have been a little more _conscious _at that moment.

Kaldur had returned to Connor's side and lifted him out of his seat carefully, allowing the larger teenager to lean on him as required. The two of them walked to where the rest of the Team were in the middle of the ship. The moment Connor's eyes met the three unconscious bodies in the middle of the ship his eyes flicked to one person in particular. He swept his eyes over the body and then turned to look intensely into Kaldur's eyes, "M'Gann, is she?"

"She is tired, my friend. We must allow her time to recover from her ordeal." Kaldur reassured Connor gently. He nodded and sat down next to Wally who was still staring down at Robin with such a worried expression that Connor half-hoped that this was all a nightmare and he would wake up soon with the normal, overly-happy Kid Flash next to him. But this was _real_, it was happening and somehow the Team had managed to get more people hurt in the process of getting help for one person.

Connor couldn't help but think that if it were anyone else but Robin who had gotten sick in the first place then everyone would be fine by now because Robin would have known what to do. Robin _always _knew what to do. It was only at times like these that everyone realised exactly how reliant on Robin the Team actually was. Why were they so reliant on him? A kid? Then another thought came over the Kryptonian's mind. Hadn't Robin almost been drowned not so long ago by the Reds? What was he doing coming on this mission anyway? Maybe Batman recognised that they needed Robin more than they thought and he had sent Robin on the mission despite his being ill. That would make this situation his fault for not pointing out Robin's illness and making him stay behind as he could have so long ago. That was that settled in his head then. Simply put, if anyone died on this mission then it would be his fault. He knew that it would be: who else was to blame but him?

Aqualad had been watching Connor closely for a while and saw that he seemed to be battling his own thoughts. The leader wondering what could be going on up there that was so absorbing. Knowing him, Connor was probably blaming himself for everything that had happened to everyone, but really it was no one's fault. A lot of the decisions had been made together as a team and Connor had done nothing but everything he physically could to help since Robin first passed out.

The answer seemed simple in Kaldur's mind. They needed to get in contact with Batman somehow to let him know that the mission had gone completely wrong. They couldn't wait it out for three more days because his teammates might not make it that long.

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you have the time, I love having feedback!**_

_**Thanks so much for everyone's support and please do keep it all coming! Once again, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update next week because one of my sisters will be in hospital then. Unless you don't mind having a shorter chapter next week – if you don't mind having a shorter chapter then please let me know in a review or a PM and I'll update a 1000 word chapter next week instead of a 2500. Thanks! :D**_

_**Love, Varishi x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry but this is going to be a shorter chapter than usual. I've gone for a 1000 word chapter rather than a 2500 word. I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging for a fortnight so I thought I would update because some of you asked for it.**_

_**Thank you all so much for your kind thoughts going out for my sister, Nalini really appreciates every word and so do I. I haven't left her side yet! I've been here for three days now! Anyway, I hadn't been expecting so many people wishing her well like that and I was quite overwhelmed by it all so really, thank you.**_

_**Sairey13:**__** Thank you so much for your support and the kind words, I appreciate it. Sorry that it's a little bit shorter than usual, but the next chapter's there.**_

_**Foniko:**__** Oh my gosh, you are seriously accident prone. *fixes everything* Honestly. But hey, read on because I've updated! Don't worry, I found time whilst my sister was sleeping, so I quickly wrote this out and hoped it was up to standard!**_

_**soccernin19:**__** Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying and I'm hoping to turn the story in a more positive direction sometime soon ahahah!**_

_**TheAngelofFate:**__** Connor can be a judgemental one can't he? Oh well, it's just in his nature. You'll have to wait and see what happens if Bats even comes for the Team! Thanks for the review and I'm glad I'm doing the characters justice.**_

_**IndiaMoore:**__** Thanks for the compliment and I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story :)**_

_**immnony:**__** Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story. This chapter is shorter, but I thought that you guys deserved an update after all of the support you have been giving me. Thank you for your thoughts.**_

_**KaliAnn:**__** Read on and find out! There's not that much revealed in this chapter, but I suppose there is a slight plan forming!**_

_**Guest:**__** Thank you so much for all of your suggestions! I can only imagine what Nalini is going through right now because fortunately I have never been in hospital long enough to worry about the things she has to. I have taken a lot of your advice, I even picked up some of her friends from school and drove them to the hospital so that they could see her and you should have seen her face! She looked so happy to see them! Still, thank you for not only sending us your best wishes, but also telling me what to do to give my sister a better experience! I seriously love you for that! Back to the story, yeah, I think we're already starting to see a slight break down of team work! Please read on and see what happens next, sorry for the long reply.**_

_**ForbiddenVoid:**__** Thanks! Glad you're liking!**_

_**ArkieR:**__** Hello again, I remember you! I know it's a little depressing, but hopefully I can make things turn a more positive way soon! I gave Nalini your best wishes and she says 'Thank you kind stranger!' in a princess voice. That's what she told me to say to you, 'in a princess voice' :D**_

_**On to the story, sorry for the replies taking up so much room!**_

There was silence. Three team members were unconscious in the middle of the Bio-ship and the other three were panicking within their own minds but trying not to let it show on the outside. Aqualad had long since finished bandaging Artemis' head and was now staring at both her and M'Gann: waiting for at least one of them to wake up. Next to Kid Flash, Superboy was sitting with all of the ship's stored first aid blankets wrapped around him and two of the coats that they had been given for the mission. Thankfully, Connor was visibly getting better by warming up and Aqualad suspected that he wouldn't need all of those blankets for much longer.

Kid Flash had his attention on all three motionless bodies at once. This was never supposed to happen, the Bio-ship was supposed to be the most reliable form of travel _ever seen on Earth – _even if the general public never got to ride in one_. _So why did this happen? What was wrong with the Bio-ship that it should just fall out of the sky? It didn't matter now because it had already happened, and there were far more important things to focus on. There were three injured and no chance of flying to a hospital or calling for help. He had to think, what could he do? What could he possibly do to improve this situation at all?

"We have to call Batman." Kid Flash eventually broke the heavy silence that had slowly been crushing any flicker of hope that may have been hiding within all three of them. Kaldur looked up at the speedster incredulously and Connor span around with his usual intense glare focusing straight onto Wally's eyes. Wally rolled his eyes at the other boys, "Don't look at me like that, it's the only logical option that I can think of right now."

"Haven't you been paying attention? We _don't have_ any way of contacting him." Superboy said slowly and scathingly. Kaldur didn't chip in but he sided with Connor: how could you contact a man without something to contact him with? It seemed obvious, but Wally didn't seem to be on the same page as the rest of them. Then it occurred to the speedster that he hadn't slowed up enough as usual and he hadn't even gotten around to saying the rest of what he was thinking. It happened often, it was in his nature.

"That's why we're going to go against our natural hero instincts and prioritise." Wally said cautiously. He wasn't entirely sure how the others would think about what he was suggesting, especially given their current location that he had only just figured out after a few mental calculations of miles and minutes and compass points and what not. Kid Flash's words had piqued Connor and Kaldur's interest, but had also put them both slightly on edge. What had he meant by going against their 'natural hero instincts'? Or furthermore, what exactly did they have to prioritise? Wally took the silence as an invitation to explain himself, "What's more important right now at this moment. Don't think before you answer. The lives of our friends, or slightly breaking the law?" Wally said, pinching his forefinger and thumb together at the word 'slightly'.

"That's far too vague!" Kaldur protested at the suggestion of breaking the law and jumped to his feet. The law was everything, if a hero broke the law then where would be the moral high-ground that they used to rely upon? Wally cringed at Kaldur's harsh tone, but he decided that really when he explained himself then the others would probably see things differently – at least he hoped so. He risked a look up at Connor and flinched away from the angry expression that was gracing his face too.

"Look, Batman said that he would expect us back at the latest in four days. That means we'll have to struggle alone for another three days if we don't do something quick and if we don't do something in the next twenty-four hours then Robin for sure is going to die." Wally ranted, copying his leader and jumping to his feet to meet his eye. That temperature of Robin's had driven him to say it, because if they didn't cure him fast then that temperature could only get worse because his body just wasn't fighting it. If the temperature rose much higher then it was likely that Robin would either die or have some sort of brain damage: and both of those options weren't screaming 'pick me'.

"How do you know that? You can't know that! We might get picked up in a few days and Robin might be better by then. Or Batman could _make _him better when he comes!" Aqualad threw back, raising his voice and furrowing his eyebrows together. Wally was shaking his head all the way through his reply and that only make Aqualad angrier. Aqualad questioned, "Nothing gives us the right to break the law, no matter how small it may be!"

"What like vigilantism? Stop being a child!" Wally shouted. Aqualad blinked in surprise but held the same annoyed expression on his face. Connor simply watched the two as a silent spectator, but even he was shocked by Wally: his usual bubbly demeanour was nowhere to be seen behind those new critical eyes. Wally pointed at the three unconscious people on the ground and yelled, "If Robin's temperature rises again _he will die_. I won't just sit by and let that happen! We _need_ help, and not from anywhere in this country so we have to call Batman! There's no other way to contact him right now apart from stealing something to talk to him with!"

Just as Kaldur opened his mouth to continue arguing with Wally, Connor jumped in and stopped him, "No. No, Kaldur. He's right." Connor said slowly. The leader of the Team turned to gawp at Connor, but instead Connor turned to Wally and asked, "Do you know where we are? Going out there would be dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. Tomsk, that's where the android sent some of the grenades, isn't it?" Wally confirmed, his expression darkening when Connor merely nodded in return. Wally took in a deep breath and let it go before adding, "But it's Robin, so I have to go."

_**Thanks so much for reading and I'm hoping that the chapters will be back to normal length next week, obviously if they're not then I'm still preoccupied with Nalini :)**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Varishi x**_


End file.
